


Remembered

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed, she weeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

Elena remembered.

"Tell me," Cheval whispered into her ear. His breath was a heat of ice that travelled along her nerves, pooling toward her desire.

"Alone," she breathed, touching his cheek that was of sculpted flesh and bone; the angles sharp and not handsome. Alluring but Cheval was no pretty thing that paraded across the pages of some dull magazine.

Cheval's lips brushed at tears that touched her silken cheeks, he tasted each one. His heart beat for her pain, revelled in her sadness. "More," he encouraged as his tongue darted out to catch another salty diamond.

"Outcast... a freak..." She nestled her cheek against his smooth and hard chest as his fingers feathered the line of her jaw and then drifted down the sinew of her throat.

_Elena's back arched with anticipation._

"You were afraid of the sun," whispered Cheval teasing her lips with promises unspoken.

Elena pushed her hands against his chest and Cheval pulled her possessively against the length of his body. His hand cupped one naked buttock and he pressed against her heat as his eyes glittered darkly and devoured her with his lust. His other hand rose to the delicate column of her throat, circling it easily.

_With a simple jerk Cheval could break that vulnerable neck; Elena would become a caricature in alabaster._

Elena rested her hand over the one nearly circling her throat where her pulse beat just a touch more rapidly. "Of you..." she breathed in surrender.

In the blink of a star dying he released his darling love's throat and thrust himself deep; she cried out, her tears no longer of faded despair but of pleasure too great to contain.

"Who. Am. I?" he punctuated firmly as his body became her passion. Harder. "Who. Am. I?" his demand was a deep growl that thrummed through her very soul.

A flash of white from his canine grimace; white needles that penetrated her throat to release enough of her life that he now flooded her with his own heat.

As Cheval licked the precious drops of crimson from Elena's throat, he smiled with the confidence of a conqueror sated by the force of his victory. Cradled by his lover, Cheval's head now rested upon her snowy breast as she caressed his silken locks.

"Who am I?" his words were a breathless murmur as one hand covered her other breast.

"My monster," Elena sighed as her eyes drifted gently closed. "You are... my beloved... monster." Her voice had caressed each word just as her hand softly stroked his long black hair down his back.

"Temptress," he replied, drifting into sleep.

 


End file.
